


Stay With Me

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Episode: s02e08 Conversion, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Titles prompt:Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, "Stay With Me"In which John won't ask for what he really needs, but Rodney knows anyway.





	Stay With Me

Sheppard was leaving.

Rodney supposed he should’ve seen it coming. Re-establishing contact with Earth meant opening themselves up to rules, regulations, and oversight. And as much as Elizabeth had tried to lessen the impact of their military leader temporarily turning into an Iratus bug/human hybrid, the IOA had jumped on the report with remarkable swiftness.

“It’s only temporary,” Sheppard said as he packed his duffel. 

Rodney could see he didn’t believe that, could read it in the stiff line of Sheppard’s shoulders and the way he looked everywhere but at Rodney. He was still withdrawn, still in his own head about the things he done during his Kafkaesque transformation, even though he wouldn’t talk about it.

“It’s just an evaluation.” But Rodney knew it wasn’t, knew his own words were a lie. The IOA would get their hands on Sheppard and they’d more than likely find reasons to keep him on Earth. He was unorthodox. He constantly bucked regulations. They couldn’t see Sheppard was exactly what Atlantis needed, or how much he needed Atlantis and the family he’d made for himself there.

Elizabeth didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. As far as she was concerned, Sheppard was going back to Earth for maybe a week and then he’d be home and things could continue on like they always did. And Sheppard absolutely didn’t want a big sendoff because he was uncomfortable being the center of attention. They were treating it like any other offworld milk run, when Rodney knew it was life or death just like always.

When Rodney got to the Gate Room, Sheppard had his forehead pressed to Teyla’s and he looked so tense a stiff wind could snap him in half. Ronon clapped him on the shoulder and pressed a knife into his hands, presumably in case Sheppard ran into trouble.

“Well, let’s get going. No sense putting off the inevitable.”

Everyone turned to look at him, and Sheppard’s eyes narrowed when he saw Rodney had a bag of his own slung across his shoulder.

“Going somewhere?” Ronon asked, even as he nodded his approval.

“Thought this might be a good time to touch base with my minions at the SGC. Don’t worry, I’ll bring you back something.”

“That is not necessary,” Teyla said. She pulled Rodney in for the Athosian greeting as well. 

“McKay,” Sheppard said, his voice sounding just a bit rough.

“Save it, Colonel. You’ve got your thing to do and I have mine. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Rodney didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, at least not there. He was saving his ranting and raving for the IOA. He’d be more than happy to remind them why they liked having Rodney a whole galaxy away, and that if they kept Sheppard they were keeping him too.

Chuck dialed the Gate and when the event horizon settled into place Rodney reached for Sheppard’s hand. Sheppard clutched him like a lifeline.

“You don’t have to,” he murmured.

“Yes I do,” Rodney contradicted. “Lord knows you won’t ask, but I know you. We come back together or not at all.”

Sheppard finally looked at him, everything he couldn’t say shining out of his eyes. He’d never ask Rodney to give up Atlantis, but he still didn’t understand that it was _Sheppard_ he couldn’t give up. Atlantis was just a place. Sheppard was home.

_Stay with me?_ Sheppard mouthed, still unable to actually say the words.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Rodney replied, and squeezed Sheppard’s hand. They walked through the Gate together, hand-in-hand.

It only took the IOA three days to send them back.


End file.
